The Final Farewell
by XxXMika-ChanXxX
Summary: Misa goes to visit Light, her lover, her God, her Kira-sama's grave for a final goodbye. Rated T for safety. One-shot.


Title: The Final Farewell

Rating: T

Summary: Misa goes to visit Light, her lover, her God, her Kira-sama's grave for a final good bye.

Disclaimer: If I really owned Death Note they would have mentioned what happened to Misa at the end of the whole ordeal, Matt and Mello would have lived and won, Matsuda would be smarter, and there would have been more to it than meets the eye. Since, I don't own it those changes will never happen.

The cold wind furiously stirred the leaves left over from autumn, the harsh chill from winter still hung in the air like an un-welcomed awkwardness. A young woman with blond hair in two ponytails stood in front of a grave, not just any grave. The grave of the man she loved with all of her heart, the man who killed her parents' killer. The man who was her god, her Kira-sama.

"Light, it's been a year since that day. I've tried to live a normal life of a model, even after I got my memories of that accursed book back. I know you aren't in Heaven because of what you did, but I hope you are in a realm were you're recognized as a god like I knew you were. Why does my heart hurt so much?" She whispered looking down at the grave, tears starting to fall out of her blue eyes.

She knew he would never answer her, not with the truth even if he was alive. She knew the answer deep inside her soul, but she was too scared to face it. She could face a God of Death with out fear, but not the fact that he never loved her, he only used her for her eyes. She was just a pawn, not a queen in his and L's deadly game of chess.

"Light. You were indeed a god, but it was not enough to match wits with Death itself. You were one reason I was able to continue living even though I knew I should've died long ago. Now that you're gone, I don't know what to do."

Images flash in her mind's eyes with out her permission, from the murder of her parents to finding out about Light's death. The tears that she didn't get out completely that night, flow freely now. She knows she shouldn't be crying, but she doesn't care. Her time as a model ended today when she was told by her agent that she had to do a shoot involving an angel of death. She looked right in his eyes and told him what she thought, not bothering to hide her intelligence any longer.

Her body suddenly becomes weak, so weak to the point where she feels her knees buckle under her. Her eyes go wide in shock, tears still streaming down her face.

"Oh Kira! Oh God, oh Light! Why! Why did you have to leave me? I know I promised to live on for you, but it doesn't matter!" She ranted, bringing her shaky hands to cover her face, her back arching so her face was to the ground.

She continued crying, her heart was flooded with pain. A warm spring rain falls down from the Heavens, almost as if they know the burden that young woman carried.

Suddenly, The former model feels a strong hand on her shoulder. The touch was light, but it still had some strength.

"Here, let me help you up. You shouldn't be out in this rain Misa, did you watch the news and forget your umbrella." A male voice said.

She stopped crying for a moment, she thought for a second that it was her God, her Light. She slowly got up and rubbed at her eyes. "Light, I didn't watch the news. I was too busy with life that I just didn't care anymore."

The man turned her around and grabbed both of her shoulders, "Misa! Snap out of it! I'm not Light. It's me Mikami!"

"Teru Mikami! What are you doing at my beloved's grave! You are the reason Kira is dead because you defied him!" She shouted at him, her eyes flashing red.

"Misa, you are the one you betrayed Kira-sama! I always followed every order, I even told him everything he needed to know! Yet what did you do for our God?" He shouts in the poor girl's face.

She clenches her gothic Lolita skirt and looks him straight into the eyes, "I did not betray my love! You arrogant baka! I was the one who did everything!"

"No, you didn't. Did you tell Kira-sama L's real name when you were asked?"

That struck a chord within her still fragile heart. She looked down, fresh tears spilling from her eyes. She just keeps on shaking her head, "No, no, oh God no. He never asked me to tell him, never even mentioned it. I couldn't see it!"

"You failed him. Did you think he really loved you? He never did, you were just a pawn to him, a pawn that could be disposed of at any second. You thought you held his heart, but you never did. Get it through your head you blond idiot! He never cared two cents about you!"

Mikami just turned around, and walked away. He didn't look back, didn't show any signs of caring. He just left the grave yard and a grieving girl standing there.

The girl, the former model, the world's most loyal Kira follower, Misa Aname just stood there and opened her purse to pull out something. The small black note book she pulled out had a pen attached to it.

"This time Light, I will be with you. I promise, no vow, to love you and do whatever you wish in the next life. That is if there is any hope for me." She whispered.

Misa removed the pen, un capped it and opened the book to a blank sheet. On it she writes, 'Dies peacefully laying down on the grave of her beloved at 6:00.' She smiles slightly at that and continues to write down her name.

She counts the seconds to forty and lies down. She looks at her golden watch and sees that it is only 5:59. On minute before she must die.

"Goodbye, world. Light, I hope to see you again." She whispers, closing her blue eyes one last time.

The next morning the police arrive to find Misa so peaceful looking but clutching a note book, holding it close to her heart. The one who finds her body carefully removes the note book and read the cover.

"What did she do?" The officer whispers as he flips through it and sees her name written in it. He looks at his fellow men and shakes his head, indicating it is too late and that she was already dead.

He looks at her peaceful form one last time and whispers, "Misa, I hope you and Light are together and happy now."


End file.
